Sketch
by MalfoyDebauchery
Summary: Ginny loses something that could put her under Draco Malfoy's power for the rest of her miserable life. And Blaise Zabini is a hell of a kisser.
1. Herd of Doom

**Hello one and all, to my newest creation! This was originally supposed to be an entry for Rowan-Greenleaf's Ginny Draws Draco fic challenge but not only is it late, it's probably shit for me. ANYWAYS, hope you enjoy. Maybe I'll continue after I revise this one.**

**Rowan, so sorry. No excuse, well you wouldn't believe the lame one I have for it anyways.**

*****

"Ah shit." Ginny Weasley cursed as she ran straight into some one's back. The books she had been carrying for her potions project spilled all over the floor. Including her sketch book. It was obviously well loved, the worn leather and faded jean clasp were testament. Ginny glared angrily at her strewn things as if it was their fault they were all over the place.

"Excuse you Weasley. Didn't your mother at least teach you to apologize when you run into people?" Draco Malfoy turned to look at his attacker. His expression was bored. He barely glanced at her things. He did, however, look at them a second time. Ginny ignored his staring and started to gather her research books.

"I don't apologize to people who stand in the middle of hallways when other people obviously can't see around the load they're carrying." She muttered.

"Whatever Weasley." He bent to tie his shoe and then was gone. She never even noticed him slip her sketch book into his bag.

****

"Ah shit! Where is it?!?" Ginny emptied her bag on a table in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where's what Gin?" Ron sat at her now emptied seat while Harry pulled up a nearby chair and Hermione leaned against the table.

Ginny ignored him and continued to search her things frantically.

"Gin, what are you looking for?" Hermione asked more gently and with a considerably more worried tone.

"My sketch book, did I leave it in the dorm this morning Mione?" Ginny's big brown eyes pleaded with her to answer that yes, yes she had left it on her bed or night stand. Of course she hadn't left it somewhere.

"No. When did you last see it?" She eyed the mess of school books hastily checking to see if it was there. Ginny had lost her sketch book only once before. Unfortunately, Hermione had been there. Ginny without her most sacred possession was not a good thing. It was a very frightening, dangerous thing. Fred and George had "borrowed" it just as a joke. Needless to say, when Gin found out who had it ... she was not what a sweet and innocent Gryffindor should have been. She was a maniacal, revengeful Slytherin of a girl when she was rightly persuaded. She had been very persuaded.

"Ah.. I was drawing this morning at breakfast and then I ran to see if the book I requested was back before Transfigurations, it was so I hurried up to the dorm to put it away but I....." Realization of her book's whereabouts hit Ginny Weasley like a ton of bricks. Or a ton of feathers... either way, a ton of something.

"He's got it. That bastard has my sketchbook. He has no idea... Oh Mione. That's the one with him in it!!! Oh Merlin!!" She smacked her hands over her face and sat dejectedly on the floor.

"Who has it?" Hermione looked confused for only a second until she thought harder about who would possibly be in Ginny's sketchbook and have the power to take it from her without her knowledge.

"Malfoy..."

"Any idea what they're talking about mate?" Ron turned to Harry who had his charms book open and a scroll and quill prepared for writing but was gazing absentmindedly into the fire. Harry, startled by the interruption of his thoughts jumped a bit and scrambled to catch his things before he made a mess.

"Pardon?" He straightened himself and turned to Ron.

"Never mind Harry." He rolled his eyes. By now Hermione and Ginny were staring at each other aghast by the situation at hand.

The reason they were so upset was actually not just one thing. It was a combination of several.

First of all, Draco Malfoy grew up over the summer. Sure he was still vampire-like in his paleness and had strictly aristocratic features but he also gained some height and muscle over the summer. It wasn't anything special. Just enough to make one Ginevra Molly Weasley glance his way.

Second, Ginny Weasley finally returned to her habit of drawing everything that captured her fancy. She had just bought a new sketchbook for school and the from the moment she saw him at the Welcoming Feast she knew she had to draw him. Paint him, if she could. So almost every page of the almost filled book was, you guessed it, a picture of Draconis Orion Xavier Malfoy. (AN: If anyone knows Draco's real full name, be sure to let me know. I feel like an ignoramus for not knowing... :/ )

Thirdly, if Draco Malfoy ever found out that Ginny Weasley was obsessed with him, albeit not romantically but still obsessed, he would blackmail her until her great great great grandchildren felt they still owed him something. Plus, it would be utterly humiliating.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny groaned. "I can't just walk up to him and say 'Morning you great prick may I have my sketchbook that is full of drawings of you back so you don't completely humiliate me in front of everyone? Cheers.'"

"Well maybe you shouldn't call him a prick to start off with." Hermione said weakly.

"I'm sure that make a world of difference." Ginny snapped. She was instantly contrite. "Sorry Mione. I'm not mad at you."

"I know Gin. What can I do to help?"

"Your Head Girl, he's Head Boy... can't you bargain with him? Or demand it back? Something?" They were whispering this whole time to avoid alerting the boys to the situation at hand. They eyed Ron warily as he moved around in his seat before settling back down.

"Let's go up to my room and talk about this. Maybe we can come up with a plan." Hermione suggested wisely.

"Okay. Good night Harry. Ron." Ginny stood and gathered her things.

"Night." They chimed.

"I think I'll join you Gin. I'm a bit tired myself." Hermione stretched and grabbed her bag too.

"I thought you were going to help me with my Transfiguration essay?" Ron asked with a hurt expression.

"It's not due until next week Ronald. Can't I help you tomorrow when I'm not exhausted?" She pleaded.

"Fine." Ron muttered and put his book away.

"Thanks." Hermione said before running after Ginny.

"Some thing's up with those two.." Ron nudged Harry. Harry jumped again and this time managed to spill the contents of his lap.

"Good going mate." Ron snorted while Harry glared at him.

*******

'Ah shit.' Draco Malfoy cursed silently as someone ran straight into his back. He almost let it slip again when turned and saw who it was who had almost run him over.

'Weaselette.' He grimace. Almost as bad as Weasel except this one had a nice pair of tits he could focus on when he wanted to ignore the rest. Speaking of which, he got a lovely view of those tits as she bent over to pick up all the potions book she had dropped.

"Excuse you Weasley, didn't your mother ever teach you to apologize to people you run into?" He bit out, trying not to sound too bothered.

"I don't apologize to people who stand in the middle of hallways when other people can't see around the load they're carrying."

"Whatever." Draco leaned down to fix a shoe lace and noticed a leather bound book near his foot. He glanced at Weasley to see if she would claim it. She was still preoccupied with all her other books. He looked closer at the well-used book and noticed something sticking out, figuring it was probably Weaselette's diary or something he snatched it and was on his way. Draco tucked the book into his satchel to examine later.

************

Later:

"Dracoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..... Oh Dracoooo darliiinggggg!!!!" A nasal voice echoed throughout the dungeons. Both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stopped in their tracks. They glanced at each other in absolute horror.

"Where to?" Blaise asked in a terrified whisper.

"We can't stay in the dungeons, she almost found us last time." Draco glanced around the corner.

"Up and out it is, there she comes!! Run mate, run!!" Blaise shoved his friend forward towards the nearest stairway. Draco stumbled a moment before running up the stairs as fast as he possibly could. The two boys scrambled up the stairs just as Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode wandered around the corner with a group of girls.

"There they are!" Millicent called in her deep voice to her friends or rather, groupies.

"Ah shit!" Blaise muttered to his comrade breathlessly. "They've got reinforcements!"

The boys, more afraid than ever, finally reached the top of the stairs. They looked around the hallways for a place to hide. The thunder of many girls running up a flight of steps echoed behind them, steadily growing louder and closer. Draco spotted Ginny Weasley nearby on a bench reading a potions book.

"There! Weasley can take them!" Draco grabbed Blaise's arm and rushed toward the girl. The sound of their attackers made their destination loo up and directly at them. She closed her book ad opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a syllable Malfoy had smacked his hand over her mouth and dragged her out of her seat.

"Talk later Weasley, first you have to save me and my mate from these fiends. Then you can tell me how much you love me. Please." He shoved her in front of them and held her forward like a shield. Blaise hid behind Draco and the girls came dashing towards them.

"Stop!" Ginny shouted. It didn't look like they would be able to since they were all charging full speed towards the trio so all three cringed in anticipation of a painful end. Somehow they girls managed to cease their movement just before colliding.

"Move Weaselette. They belong to us." Pansy Parkinson stepped forward out of the mass of fan girls.

"Tough luck Parkinson, I need them right now. You'll have to take a number." Ginny took out her wand and pointed it at the Slytherin's rather mushed up nose. "I'm sure you can appreciate my hesitance in giving you another Bat Bogey, I got in quite a bit of trouble last time. I'm sure Malfoy and Zabini will back me up this time, however."

Pansy grimaced and nodded at the other girls to leave. After Parkinson and her posse had sulked away Ginny turned to the boys. Blaise stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders.

"Grazi, Bella!" He said before promptly kissing her. He let go and stepped back grinning. Ginny swayed a bit before shaking her head and addressing him.

"Er... P-prego. Uhm, Malfoy. Right. You have something of mine and I want it back." She concentrated on trying to glare and just came off as frowning at him, her intensity inhibited by Blaise's wonderful kissing skills.

"My dear Weasley, I haven't the slightest idea what your blabbering on about. But to show my gratitude in saving mine and my comrade's life I will allow you to kiss him again. Since you seemed to enjoy it so much the first time." Draco motioned to Blaise who moved forward looking pleased. Ginny held out a hand to stop him. Confused, Blaise grabbed her hand.

"Don't you like my kisses Bella?" He rubbed circles on her hand stared beautiful and sad at her. Ginny stared at him a moment before answering.

"Ah sure I do but I need to speak to Malfoy, he's got my ah... sketchbook." Blaise had moved so that he was very close to er now, he had one hand on her hip and the other still held her hand.

"Your sketchbook Bella? I'm sure he has no such thing. If he did he would have returned it post-haste, I assure you. You must have lost it." Ginny just let her mouth hang before briefly glancing at Malfoy. The look on his face made her snap out of her trance-like state.

"Wat a minute. Could you please just step back a moment? Thanks." Blaise smiled curiously before resuming his position beside his friend.

"Blaise! You were suppose to seduce her out of her mind so I could escape." Draco whispered to his fried.

"But I like this one, she is very smart. Good at deflecting my charms. And a pretty little witch if I do say so myself." Blaise took this opportunity to eye Ginny who blushed. "And I do say so."

Still beet red Ginny glared at Malfoy.

"Look Malfoy, despite your friend's attractiveness(here she blushed deeper, if possible) I won't be deterred. I want my sketchbook back. I didn't lose it and your the only one who could have taken it."

"Whatever are you talking about...? Oh! You mean that worn out ratty old thing you dropped earlier today when you so rudely ran into me and didn't apologize? Yes, I have that. I figured it was a diary or something." Draco shrugged, Blaise tsked and Ginny grunted.

"It's mine Malfoy, you had better give it back. And it's not a diary!" She fumed.

"Whatever, you'll get it back in due time. In the meanwhile, play with Blaise." Draco shoved his friend forward before turning and running away.

"I won't let this go Malfoy!! I will take it back whether you want to give it or no--" Ginny's screaming was interrupted by Blaise's lips on hers. After she was sufficiently quieted her broke off.

"Now wasn't that better? You should use that mouth for more useful things than screaming. Let me know if you have any ideas. Ciao Bella." He place a kiss on her hand and sauntered away. It was several more minutes before she realized Malfoy had gotten away. And several more before she found her voice of reason. He was definitely going to see those sketches now. Hopefully he wouldn't flaunt that most of them were of him. Who was she kidding? This was Draco effing Malfoy, he would never pass up a chance to blackmail anyone, let alone the little sister of his archenemy.

"Ah shit."

******

**Whether you liked it or not, tell me! I want to know. Just try not to be too harsh, I have a fragile soul after all. I'm kidding. About the fragile soul part at least. Should I continue or just end your suffering and delete it? -MD**


	2. Pervert vs Prude

**REVISED! :D**

**Sorry guys! I know several of you commented on the "Ah shit." line. I just want you all to know I rated it T for language and sexual references (yet to be made). If you feel that that's just not something that Ginny would say I'd like to remind you that it's all personal opinion. I actually have a close friend who reminds me of how I imagine Ginny should be and that's just something she would say. ALSO, I'm very very sorry about any misspellings and such, I was rushing to get it posted so I didn't remember to spell check it and my beta actually never got it back to me. :[ Sadly she will be fired. Moving on! As all know this was in response to a fic challenge and I would like you all to know that I have posted a challenge myself! It's on my profile so go check it out and please, please, PLEASE do it. I won't get mad if it's late or anything like that, you'll just make my day if you post it at all! 3**

**Disclaimer: I own the souls of Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. MUAHAHAHA. Ahem.**

**Draco: *whiny* "No you don't!! You can't own some one's soul! Your not the devil!! Wait until I tell my Father about this loon! Er.. sorry Lovegood."**

**Luna: *happily confused* "No worries Draco. Why would I be offended by a bird?"**

**Ginny: *scornfully* "It's because he thinks your a loon Luna. He's a prick."**

**Blaise: *holding Ginny close to him* "Now, now Bella! Is that anyway to address a fellow student? You seem flustered. Let me kiss it better."**

**Ginny: *leaning away* "Zabini.... stop.... I can't think. Go away!!! I hate you Malfoy!"**

**Luna: *twirling her wand so that it sparks* "Draco could you please ask Blaise to stop fuddling Ginny. His muffliewumps are upsetting her.'**

**Draco: *edging away* "Uh.... whatever you say Lovegood. Come on Blaise, let's get out of here."**

**Blaise: *kisses the girl's hands respectively* "Ciao Bella! Ciao Lovegood!"**

**Luna: *waving* "Ciao!"**

**Ginny: *still befuddled* "....Say what?"**

**Regardless, I still own your souls.**

**J.K.'s Lawyer: "Ahem."**

**Righto.... NEVER MIND. :3**

**************

"Your kidding?! No way he did that to you! Dear Merlin your serious!!" Hermione squealed after Ginny recounting her experience in the hallway.

"Well I'm sure Blaise's muffliewumps were quite befuddling. You must learn to over come their charm Gin. Other than that I think he likes you." Both girls stared at Luna oddly. Ginny, used to Luna's strange remarks, found her voice much quicker than Hermione.

"Who Luna? Blaise?"

"No silly, Draco. I think his plead for you to save him means he obviously likes you. He had enough faith in you to stop the Herd of Doom." Luna grinned when Hermione snorted at 'Herd of Doom'.

"'Herd of Doom'? That's one I've never heard before..." The Head Girl muttered.

"I don't think his faith in my wand skills and liking me are the same." Ginny remarked doubtfully reaching for another sugar quill. She just couldn't stop eating them once she started. They're too addicting. She once ate three whole bags of them in one sitting. Of course the sitting just happened to be Double History of Magic and she'd had nothing else to do.

"Don't you think you ought to slow down on the quills Gin? You've almost eaten the whole bag... never mind then." Hermione shut up when she was given Ginny's worst death glare. She obviously needed the comfort of the sugar right now.

"I just don't know what to do..."

*************

**Meanwhile:**

"Really, you great cow, please go away!" Draco struggled to remove Pansy's arms from around his midsection. "Can't you see I don't like you?! I never have and I never will!!" But to no avail, she just held on tighter.

"Oh Draco! Stop playing hard to get! You know I already love you!!" Pansy stared up at him adoringly with big round eyes and her squished nose. She looked like a baby pig who had just found out it's mother was going to be supper. Draco thought this was hilarious and started laughing his head off. When asked later what was so funny he would give another chuckle and say, "You should have seen her face!"

"Hey Draco mate, I uh need some assistance in the er, Library! That's it! I need some help with some school junk in the Library! Immediatamente!! Grazi Pansy." Blaise stuck his head in the Slytherin common room and shouted at Draco.

"Oh Draco, do you have to?! I never get to see you anymore!! Please don't go! Can't you and Blaise do whatever you need to do here?" Pansy made the baby pig face again which caused Draco to laugh, he tried to cover it by coughing violently.

"Oh Pansy, no. Blaise needs my help. As Head Boy I am obligated to help fellow students in need in their place of specification." He managed to stop laugh/coughing long enough to answer.

"But how come you never come help me in my dorm when I ask you to?" She whined but let him go. Draco started speed walking towards the entrance.

"Right, well. Blaise needs help academically. What you want is not quite considered school related and so I'm not required to deal with!" He shut the passage way behind him and loped after his pal still laughing.

"You are cruel!" Blaise snickered as the headed towards the pitch. They were planning on getting a bit of practice in before the Quidditch season began. What they didn't know was two young girls were already flying high above the pitch for exactly the same reason.

***********

"Now Luna, the way to impress a bloke is to hit him where it really hurts-"

"But isn't it against the rules to touch another player?" Luna interrupted dreamily.

"No, no, no. I'm talking metaphorically. Don't actually hit them. Just do what I say." Ginny shook her head, exasperated.

"Whatever you say." Luna repeated, hovering close by.

"Right. So, you either get to him through his stomach or his passion. Most boys love sports and I'm sure whoever you've got your eye on has at least a small appreciation for Quidditch. Do you know what position you want to try out for?" She absentmindedly tossed a Quaffle form hand to hand.

"Chaser, like you. I figured I'd try something your good at before asking someone else for help."

"Makes sense. Okay, let's try some passes. We'll circle the pitch and just concentrate on you aim and ability to catch."

"Sure thing Coach."

That's where the two Slytherin boys found them later. Flying around the pitch at increasing speeds and tossing the Quaffle back and forth.

"She's quite good that Lovegood girl, isn't she?" Blaise said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Indeed. She's got nothing on Weasley though. That girl has natural talent. For a Weasley that is." Draco observed.

"She is rather gifted. In more than just the Quidditch department if you get what I'm saying." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows once again sending Draco into a fit of laughter.

"Sure, she's got a great pair of-" He froze with his hands held in front of him, imitating the particular body part he was implying.

"A great pair of what Malfoy?" Ginny Weasley stood right behind him, her broom held in her hand like a baseball player holds his bat before pulling it back in preparation to swing.

"Eyes. You have the loveliest eyes for a Weasel." Draco dropped his hands and smirked.

"You have lovely tits too Ginny. Not that I don't think your eyes are pretty either." Luna smiled vaguely and landed beside her friend. Ginny just giggled, amused.

"Thank you Luna dearest. I think you have the hang of it now. Why don't we go shower up and head in for some lunch?" Ginny took the Quaffle, smirking, and slung her broom over her shoulder.

"That wouldn't happen to be a public invitation? Could we join you in your bathing ritual, you suppose?" Blaise licked his lips and eyed the two girls excitedly.

"Actually, I'm afraid not. Friends don't let friends shower with creeps. You two are the definition of creepers so we're going to have to pass. Thanks anyways." Ginny said sarcastically as they walked away from the boys and towards the Gryffindor showers.

"What a prude." Draco shook his head disgusted and privately turned on by the thought of sharing a shower with two girls.

"Let's do some hard labor. And, uh, maybe take a cold shower afterwards." Blaise swallowed and headed towards the broom shed.

"Very cold." Draco agreed. He watched the girls disappear into the locker room before following Blaise.

***************

"What a pervert." Ginny scoffed.

"I think it would be interesting sharing a shower with them. Definitely intriguing." Luna commented as she set down her things. Ginny tried to look offended before her face collapsed into a dreamy stare.

"Yea.... definitely not repulsive.."

"Ohhhh Ginny! Some one's attracted to some Slytherins!" Luna teased in a rare moment of lucidity.

"Am not!" She blushed. "Besides, your the one who said it would be interesting and put the idea of it into my head."

"Nonsense. Blaise put the idea in your head. Him and his muffliewumps." Ginny just shook her head and stepped out of her clothes and into the warm shower.

****************

**There you are my pretties!!! You like? I know there was no lovely Blaise/Ginny or Blaise/ Anyone in this but I thought his whorish-ness couldn't be maintained at all times. There just simply isn't enough Blaise to go around!! Review and maybe you'll get the next chapter soon too!! Woo hoo!**


	3. Rude Awakening

**REVISED!! :D**

**Here you are my lovely lovely reviewers!! You can't know how happy you've made me!! So I'm putting up another chapter dedicated to the lovely holiday of Halloween. Just because Thanksgiving is only an American holiday. So happy Thanksgiving respectively and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own their souls... :,[**

**Draco: "That's more like it you nutter."**

**Ginny: "Shh!! You know she's the one who made me kiss Blaise! Don't be mean to her!!"**

**Luna: "Oh dear, Ginny still seems to be attached to Blaise's muffliewumps. This can not end well."**

**Blaise: "I'm. Too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts."**

**Draco: "You should probably get that checked out mate."**

**Ginny: "Oo! I want to be a healer! Maybe I can help you out. We'll start with a full body exam..."**

**Blaise: "Ah Cara, you are magnifico! You must check my health."**

**Luna: "I don't think that's a good idea. Ginny isn't in her right mind now. Maybe some other time."**

**Blaise: *dramatically* "If you insist. We will not go on. Ciao Bella."**

**Ginny: *sadly waving* "Ciao..."**

**I still don't own them. No matter how much fun I have with them.**

***************

"Oh. My. God. OH. MY. GOD."

"Why do you sound like a teenage girl on a sugar high?" Draco Malfoy eyed his comrade in ridiculousness, Blaise Zabini. In response Blaise just stared open mouthed at some old book.

"Wotcha readin' there toots?" Draco stood from his fourposter bed and walked up to stare over his mates shoulder.

"Oh. My. God."

***************

"Students! I would like to announce a little change in our regular schedule. Normally this time of year brings the Halloween feast. However, your Professors and I have decided to switch things up a bit, in light of the end of the war. We will be having a costume contest. You have a week in which to work on your costume and on Halloween day all will be excused from classes if you choose to attend the festivities. And so, in closing, bibbety boppity boo."

Talk immediately broke out over the Great Hall.

"You hear that Gin?! A Halloween costume! We-- Why are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini staring at you?" Hermione craned her neck to look around Ron at the Slytherin table.

"I haven't the slightest. Maybe I've got something on my face..." Her voice trailed of as her eyes grew white and her face paled. Ginny slowly turned her head to look at Hermione.

"What?" The older girl looked at her friend, confused.

"My sketchbook... They looked! Oh Merlin! They LOOKED!!" This last part was a screech. The Great Hall grew silent as everyone turned to look at the commotion. Ginny blushed beet red and stood rigidly. Ever so calmly she moved to the Slytherin table. She stopped right behind Malfoy and Zabini who both sat staring at the table in front of them with an expression that looked almost... like guilt? No, must be something else.

"Pardon me, but could I have a word with you two outside?" Ginny grit out through her teeth.

"Well we haven't finished our breakfast-" Zabini failed at his usual charming voice.

"NOW. Please." She grabbed them both by the collar arm and attempted to pull them out the Hall.

"Weasley. We can walk perfectly fine. Thank you." Draco looked at her coolly.

"Bella, just because your upset doesn't mean you have to cause a scene. What will people think if we just let you drag us away? They will think you are going to do naughty things. You naughty girl!" Blaise chided smartly.

Ginny just blushed harder. Let go of them and practically flew out the doors. The Slytherins just stood calmly and followed her out. All the while the whispered inaudibly in Italian.

*************************

She was waiting for them jsut outside the doors.

"I can't believe you looked inside! You had no right! ESPECIALLY, after you stole it in the first place! I just can not believe you! How could you?!" Ginny paced in front of the two Slytherins angrily.

"How could we what? Betray you? What rubbish are you on? When has either of us suddenly become your best mate? As far as I remember we owe you nothing. How could you possibly think that we wouldn't? We are Slytherins, am I right?" Malfoy looked at Zabini for confirmation. Zabini nodded solemnly.

"We have something incriminating against you Weasley. What would you do to get it back?" A strange look entered the boys' eyes. A frightening one. Suddenly the tables turned. It was not the two boys who now looked nervous, it was Ginny. She glanced around, as if looking for help and slowly started backing away. They looked at each other and stalked towards her.

"Where are you going Weaselette? Don't want Weasel King to find out what you've been drawing in that little book of yours? He probably wouldn't be to happy." Malfoy sneered.

"Yes, I'm sure he'd never look at you the same again. No one would. Betrayal of a sort that is. All those sketches. Tsk tsk my dear." Zabini's expression was scornfully mocking. "Though I must say Bella, your a lovely artist. The way you captured Draco's eyes really said something to us."

"Yea, that you have been paying us Slytherins a bit too much attention lately." Malfoy pointed out airily.

"And it's not even all the Slytherins. Just one. How embarrassing for you mate." Zabini elbowed his pal.

By now Ginny was cringing against a wall, looking any where but at them and blushing furiously. She was almost close to tears when they suddenly stopped talking. The silence surprised her and she looked up. Ginny gasped in fright at how close the two boys were.

'Really more man-like than boyish...' She thought idly.

"Why are you crying Weaselette? Are you scared?" Malfoy's face was a strange combination of repulsed and angry.

"She must be. After all, we're nothing but Death Eaters. Aren't we mate? The scum from under her quaint secondhand trainers." Zabini spat. She had never seen him this angry. Heck she'd never seen him anything but charming before. "So what do we do with the little traitor? Since she can't seem to keep her mind off you maybe you should decide." Blaise's face was completely devoid of emotion now. It was even scarier than his anger before. She couldn't understand why they were suddenly so angry. She was just upset about her drawings.

"Uh, I have a suggestion? Maybe you could just give me back my sketchbook...?" She mumbled weakly, looking down.

"Ha! She really expects us to give back the best blackmail we've gotten this year? She must be loonier than Lovegood!" Malfoy laughed sarcastically.

"Hey!" Ginny suddenly perked up at the mention of her best friend. "Luna is not loony! She's just a bit eccentric! You have no right to say such things about her! She's done nothing to you!"

"But you have dearest Weaselette. You've called us names and accused us of things you have no idea about. Such misdirected hatred in such a small person. What should we do to you for that?" Zabini frowned at her and leaned right next to her on the wall. Malfoy placed his hand on the other side of her face, effectively blocking all means of escape. She realized they were a quite a bit taller than her 5'7" frame.

"But, you've said terrible things to me... and and called me awful names." She looked hopelessly around but everyone was still enjoying dinner. Where was that acerbic wit she usually had to defend herself with? It seemed to have abandoned her.

"Like what? How could being called poor relate to being called a cold blooded killer?" Malfoy sneered at her.

"I never said you killed anyone!" She retorted hotly, acerbity returning for a moment.

"You will eventually. Your just as prejudice against us as we are against you." Zabini shot her a disgusted look and stood straight before walking away.

"Ciao Bella." He called sarcastically.

"Wonderful. You've done a great job of pissing him off. Just lovely. We'll let you know what we want from you. Next time you open that great yawning trap of yours, try not to be so ignorant." Malfoy shoved of the wall and quickly strode in the same direction as his friend.

"Oh my…" Ginny stood still in shock. They were so angry! She had never thought of herself as being prejudice before. Justified sure, but never in the wrong about such matters.

Seventeen minutes later Hermione and Luna found her there, still thinking. As they hauled her up the stairs to the dorm by each arm and guided her up to the tower she kept saying, "You are never going to believe what just happened to me. It was amazing..."

*****************

**Make of that what you will my lovely readers!!!! If you're confused, I'm sorry. **


End file.
